Nunca digas nunca
by Constancia-Snape
Summary: Quien se imaginaria que terminaria con la mujer que mas habia odiado en su vida, pero al pensar en ello y recordar se dio cuenta de que la odiaba porque no la podia amar....
1. Una mala presentación

Una mala presentación

Quien se imaginaria que terminaría con la mujer que más había odiado en su vida, pero al pensar en ello y recordar se dio cuenta de que la odiaba porque no la podía amar...

Nunca

Una tranquila tarde de te era el momento perfecto para que Clara Tuller presentara al hombre que esperara fuera su esposo, el que la acompañara el resto de su vida, Severus Snape.  
Clara era hija de el Señor Tomas Tuller y de la Señora Rouse, sus padres eran maravillosos, su vida hubiese sido perfecta de no haber tenido una error, una gran error llamada Katherine Tuller; era su media hermana, huérfana de madre a los 7, una bastarda a los ojos de Clara y su madre y ya que su padre estaba a menudo de viaje; le hacían ver su suerte; pero desde que había entrado al colegio de Hogwarts se había convertido en una amenaza, fue como se gano el miedo que le tenían incluso sirvientes de la casa; cuando ella estaba en casa era preferible no molestarla o mejor fingirse enfermo, una niña con un sutil toque de maldad pues sus travesuras siempre llegaban a lastimar a más de uno. Era 5 años más grande que Clara y como podrán notar al hacer cuentas el Señor Tuller no era muy decente, Katherine por eso lo culpo toda la vida de la muerte de su madre ya que según los sirvientes esta murió suicidada al enterarse que la amante de su marido estaba embarazada, Katherine nunca lo perdono y para estos tiempos el saludo era su más larga conversación; pero regresando a la perfecta tarde de té, Clara nunca se imagino que sería el comienzo de una pesadilla...

-Buenas tardes ¿joven?- un mayordomo lo recibía

-Severus Snape-

-Severus que alegría verte- Clara lo recibía con una eufórica bienvenida eso le agrado de ella no importaba cómo pero un abrazo de ella y una sonrisa le hacía más soportables los días, con un vestido rosa ceñido y un perfecto peinado de tez blanca y cabello rojizo, le gustaban sus ojos, verdes como lo de Lily Evans su gran amiga…

-Clara me da gusto verte- trato de ser gentil y se sentía emocionado

-¿Qué tal tu viaje? pasa, pasa quiero presentarte a mis padres, Ben podrías llamarlos-

-claro señorita- y con un gesto cordial salió en busca de sus amos

-te extrañe tanto- lo dirigía a la sala donde se supone tomaría el te abrazándolo y besándolo, soltándolo rápidamente al notar que alguien los vigilaba

-yo también Clara- un Severus algo cortante ya que se había dado cuenta de el espionaje pero nada que sorprendiera a Clara

-Y bueno siéntate y cuéntame ¿Qué tal tú viaje?-

-algo cansado, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas de te-

-si Severus pero solo está por favor tienes que conocer a mi familia-

-muy bien Clara pero hazlo lo más rápido posible y luego inventaremos algo para irnos de aquí-

-muy bien aquí vienen-

se pusieron de pie para recibir a los señores Tuller

-hija querida- " la madre dulcera " fue lo que paso por la mente de Severus, la abrazo y beso como si nunca la hubiera visto

-y tú debes ser Severus, Clara nos ha contado algunas cosas de ti dice que eres muy bueno en pociones-

-mucho gusto señora- Severus estrecho su mano con una sonrisa forzada

-el es mi padre el Señor Tomas-

-mucho gusto señor- estiro su mano pero él lo jalo y lo abrazo Severus no hizo más que responder con todo el asombro

-el gusto es mío muchacho-

-bueno ya que estamos todos porque no nos sentamos y platicamos de...-alguien se acercaba a la tierna escena con solo un deseo…. "estropearla".

-En eso te equivocas hermana y ya que al joven según escuche no le gustan las tardes de té que te parece si terminamos rápido esto- ella era la espía

-Katherine no seas insolente- no le gustaba para nada que si hijastra llegara con ese aire de desdén y petulancia

-Ooo por favor madre dulzura déjame presentarme- el sarcasmo era su veneno y aun tenia veneno para todos los que la habían lastimado aprovechando esa grandiosa oportunidad puesto que siempre que llegaba todos se ocultaban ahora disfrutaría cada momento

-Katherine por favor- el tono de su pare era exigente

-Sera rápido padre el joven Snape y yo ya nos conocíamos ¿verdad Snape?- Katherine mismo curso en Hogwarts, Slydering, prefecta, encargada de hacerlo quedar en ridículos y continuas bromas pesadas por ambas partes, alta de ojos verdes y cabello negro siempre perfectamente peinado pero ningún parecido con Clara se sorprendió tanto al verla

-si- con unos dientes muy apretados fue su respuesta

-pero por favor no te sientas tan alagado solo vengo a despedirme de mi padre ya que me marcho hoy a Suiza-

-¿Te vas?-

-Si… Clarita-su cara de desesperación fingiendo hablar con una idiota fue acompañante en su respuesta -tus deseos se han cumplido cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir en esta casa, Snape atente a las consecuencias- Clara paso saliva lenta y dolorosa mente, sus padres aun no sabían nada de lo que tenía con Severus y una insinuación así no podrían ignorarla

-Katherine por favor…- suplicaba su hermana

-¿que no lo sabías padre?- los ojos se llenaron de triunfo al ver la desesperación de Clara y de su madrastra

-Clara piensa casarse con este pobre hombre-

-Kate no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir -

-oooo hermana espere años para verte así-

-Severus es mejor que te retires disculpa a mi hija-

-NO SOY TU HIJA y mucho menos pienso tolerar que mi media hermana por mucho que la deteste se case con un sangre sucia-

-YA BASTA- su madrastra enfurecida le había plantado una bofetada, Kate cobro la compostura y con una sonrisa sarcástica lo reto

-Es cierto o niégalo Snape, niega que eres un sangre sucia- lo retaba con la mirada y podría ver un dejo de miedo en sus ojos detestaba a Severus…

-¿es cierto eso joven?- el señor Tomas ya se había puesto de pie y como buen mago adinerado y de linaje esperar que un sangre sucia llegara a arruinar su buen nombre no era algo digno

-¿no eres de sangre pura?-

-Yo Yo...-Severus no sabía que decir miraba de un lado a otra esperando encontrara la respuesta en los libros de las estanterías detrás de ellos, se detuvo y miro odiado más que a su propio padre a Kate después esbozo una sonrisa sínica

-No, No lo soy, y no tolerare que su hija me llame así-

-MIENTE- su ojos irradiaban ira la había checo quedar como mentirosa…

-KATHERIN YA BASTA- era ahora su padre que le gritaba

-ya lárgate niña, aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer-

El coraje le hervía en las venas tiro todo lo que había en la mesa de té y salió azotando puertas, era una niña caprichosa…

-Lo siento Severus esto no debió pasar-

-La disculpo señora pero entiéndame que no me siento cómodo estando aquí-

-si lo entendemos Clara acompaña a el joven hasta la puerta-

-vamos- salió Clara por delante seguida de un Severus algo nervioso

-perdóname Severus yo no quería que las cosas sucedieran así-

-no podemos cambiar nada- por más que quería contenerse el rato amargo que Katherine le había hecho pasar lo iba a pagar muy caro

-claro que podemos, podemos vengarnos de Katonta por hacer esto- disimulada risa fue la respuesta de Severus

-me encanta cuando ríes-

Un beso fue su despedida...


	2. Encuentros y

ENCUENTROS DESAFORTUNADOS

Que sería la vida sin desencuentro y encuentros que si fueran planeados nunca serian perfectos...

-París, Francia 2 semanas después-

Katherine corría empapada por uno de los caminos de París en busca de los ingredientes para crear somníferos puesto que hacía varios días que no podía dormir, entro en lo que parecía una tienda naturista, pero era una perfecta tienda boticaria para brujas y magos

Se quito la capa y se sacudió un poco el agua aunque estaba tan empapada que no sintió diferencia

-Buenas noches vengo a buscar esto- extendió un pedazo de pergamino al boticario que al ver su túnica húmeda le pregunto si quería algo para el resfriado

-no gracias solo estoy de paso por aquí no creo que por un día me enferme-

-aquí tiene sus ingredientes, son 13 chelines- pago y salió

Salió igual de rápido de como entro tratando de correr pegada a la pared para evitar mojarse pero era imposible que se mojara mas, ya empezaba a temblar se maldijo por no haber comprado los ingredientes para la poción astí-resfriado, caminaba con la cabeza baja, eso hizo que cayera haciendo tropezar a un hombre que igual que ella llevaba una capa negra

-¡Tu!- levanto el rostro y no podía creer que era…era Snape, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y salió casi corriendo después de cumplir con su objetivo de arruinar su presentación en su casa esperaba represalias aunque no tan pronto, pero ahora era perseguida por Snape; como podría haber pasado es, tantos lugares en el mundo "se va a desquitar por lo que paso con Clara, ¿qué hago?" entro a un establecimiento nada agradable al parecer una cantina muggle en la que no fue bien vista, salió igual de precipitada, pero Snape se acercaba mas corrió hacia un pasillo que se fue haciendo angosto asta terminar en un patio amplio saco su varita y se preparo "cuando llegue lo petrificas y sales corriendo " eso fue lo único que pudo pensar, tenia miedo, en el colegio se sentía protegida por las normas pero ahora si le temía a Snape, cuando le había gritado en su casa nunca se imagino topárselo sola, un expeliarmus le quito la varita antes de poder hacer algo; Snape estaba muy enojado no iba a permitir que su felicidad con Clara, la única mujer que le había abierto su corazón y la puerta a su felicidad se viera interrumpida por una niña amargada

-¿QUE QUIERES Snape?- arrogante no se iba a permitir mostrarle que le temía era lo peor que podías hacer frente a el, mostrarte débil

-quiero verte pedir perdón de rodillas- lo dijo tan serio que parecía la embrujaría para conseguirlo solo la tomo del cuello recibiendo golpes de ella que solo le causaban cosquillas

-¿que fue todo ese espectáculo en tu casa?-la tenia sostenida por el cuello entre la fría pared y el, ella trataba de liberarse pero era imposible

-eres un animal suéltame SUELTAME TE DIGO-

-¡sabes! Puedo darte una lección para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo- pensó en las palabras que Clara le había dicho la tarde de te "podemos vengarnos"

-¿y que vas ha hacer he?- su mirada era retadora nunca se mostraría débil ante nadie eso ya lo había aprendido de pequeña muy bien

-No juegues con tu vida- esa era una amenaza muy grave, Kate no sabia si Snape seria capaz . ..

-si lo haces lo sabrán- Severus arqueo una ceja y formo una risa burlona

-¿quienes?¡Esta sola!- Esas palabras le dolieron, no era la primera vez que el se las decía; en Hogwarts lo hizo también...

_Flashback_

-¿que haces aquí Tuller? no deberías estar en la sala común-

-lárguense-

-huy que agresiva - un Lucius con actuación de ofendido recibía la espalada de Katherine

-no Lucius yo se porque esta así-hora se vengarías de sus dos semanas de castigo limpiando calderos con Potter

-cuéntamelo Severus cuéntame-

-¡porque esta sola! ¡Porque esta amargada!-

-pero eso no es sorprendente Severus quien va querer hablarle si te trata tan incivilizadamente- ellos eran consientes de que Katherine solo salía en verano y nunca recibía cartas no sabían nada de la familia de esta tal vez era huérfana...

-ni siquiera su madre le escribe- fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ese había sido uno de los días mas horribles en su vida

-PARA SU INFORMACION PAR DE IDIOTAS, MI MADRE MURIO- los atacantes se quedaron perplejos recibieron un fuerte empujón de una Kate que tratando de cubrir sus lágrimas mientras se alejaba...

Regreso a su realidad se libero de Snape por brindarle un golpe bajo con su pie, corrió por su varita y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-nunca te casaras con mi perfecta hermana, casi lo has vuelto un reto-

-no, me retes- ambos ya empuñaban la varita

-¡inténtalo!- una cara de triunfo fue su reflejo al esquivar varios hechizos que fueron bien evitados por Kate; no se lazaron muchos hechizos en realidad solo era para inmovilizarse uno a el otro mientras se gritaban

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Que es lo que te hice- Severus aun no lo entendia que pretendia que ganaba

-No te creas tan importante, no fue por ti que arruine la cena-

-y en Hogwarts-

-Tu eras el que me dejo en ridículo muchas veces- luces de colores salían de ambas varitas

-Y tu que, hacías lo mismo-

-Lo que sus otras victimas no hacían, a diferencia de ellas yo no me iba a dejar humillar-

-supera eso y déjame en paz-¡Superarlo! ella no habia sacado el tema eso no era importante

-NO DEBES CASARTE CON CLARA- Severus dejo de lanzar hechizos

-¿y porque no?- dijo esto cuando ambos ya estaban mas calmados, pero Kate se dio media vuelta y se fue caminado rápido evitando correr, a lo lejos solo escuchaba como Snape le gritaba, no debía de haber dicho eso llego a su casa y se encerró no se dio cuenta de que Severus la seguía...

(En el pasillo)

-KATHERIN...KATHERIN- la llamo varias veces tenia que investigar el porque había dicho eso, si Clara le había demostrado su total amistad sin prejuicios, vio una pequeña bolsa en el suelo era la de Kate la levanto y decidió seguirla, la vio entrara en una pequeña casa de color crema con un descuidado jardín, se pregunto a si mismo si seria oportuno entregarle su bolsa, era grosero a veces, si, pero no era un ladrón, además de que le serviría tener una bolsa con (la abrió con cuidado para que no pareciera que le hubiera echado un vistazo) y se sorprendió mucho al ver que eran ingredientes para una poción somnífera pero reconoció mas ingredientes para una poción astí-alérgica, "las alergias eran para las familias de sangre sucia; ¿como era posible? si Clara era de sangre pura, tal vez haría la poción para algún amigo, o tal vez las venda ,¿amigos?" pensó sonriente, "no tiene muchos", decidió que lo mejor seria ir a casa ya que la tormenta no cesaba.

-KT-

"¿PERO QUE HABIA SIDO ESO?" se preguntaba una y otra vez con una taza de te en la mano caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala; ¿porque había dicho esas cosas?¿porque salió huyendo? Y para colmo había tirado la bolsa de ingredientes para la poción "que me sucede" dejo el te igual de lleno que como se lo sirvió y se dirigió a la ventana le encantaba ver como llovía como el agua que corría por las calles, llevándose lo poco que quedaba de sucio en el piso, avanzada la noche decidió tratar de dormir, ya que había secado sus ropas con magia se cambio por una piyama tomo lo que quedaba de poción y se durmió...

-SS-

"Que mujer tan mas loca", era lo que pasaba por la mente de Severus "primero el numerito plantado en casa de esta y luego esto", no iba a permitir que una chiflada le robara su felicidad, tenia que saber mas sobre eso y además, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Clara le interesaba, ahora que si lo pensaba detenidamente esta nunca le había preguntado si conocía a su hermana después de todo sabia que iba en Hogwarts ¿que estaba pasando?...


	3. y Desencuentros

Desencuentros

*3 de la tarde casa de Katherine

Como era acostumbrado y como su madre le había enseñado, en donde estuviera tenia que tomar el te a las 3 de la tarde, Kate lo veía como la manera de acercarse a su madre, pero alguien tocando la puerta la saco de sus recuerdos, era un extraño suceso, se sorprendió puesto que nadie sabia que estaba ahí, "¿quien podía ser?, solo un error"; se sorprendió mas al abrir

-Pero ¿Como?- era Snape

-te seguí ayer- hablaba con tanta paciencia

-Pero... como te ¿ATREVEZ?- salió por completo y emparejo la puerta

-ya estoy aquí- cosas como el porque no eran importantes para Severus solo el hecho de estar el allí y su interés por su... se podrían llamar "próxima familia"

-¿que quieres?- tomaba su mismo tono de frialdad y a la defensiva

-¿no me invitas a pasar?-Eso le saco una sonrisa irónica como se atrevía a que estaba jugando;Pero Severus tenia que investigar tenia ciertas dudas y entregándole los ingredientes de su poción le entregaría la posibilidad de información con ellos

-o lo siento pero toma-su actuación de mujer educada no se le daba muy bien era muy sarcástica, le entrego su taza de te

-te ofrezco una taza de te- formo lo que fue una sonrisa irónica, se adentro y azoto la puerta dejando a un Severus perplejo, el respondió cínicamente y sabiendo que Kate lo estaba mirando desde la ventana tomo un sorbo y dejo la taza en la entrada, volvería después, o si no, un vertisertum la haría hablar, malévolos planes pasaban por la mente de Severus mientras se dirigía a su casa...

Kate salió a levantar la taza cuando lo vio a lo lejos ¿como osaba seguirla? y ¿para que abría ido?, "perfecto Kate la única persona que te visita en meses y lo corres sin enterarte para que había venido, pero como se atrevía un día antes la trata como una tonta y la amenaza ya al otro le pida dejarlo pasar a tomar te"i, siguió dándole vueltas al asunto mientras miraba televisión y así perdió el día.

Severus-

...ya en su casa se formulo la idea perfecta "iré mañana llevando los ingredientes a la vista, así por lo menos tendrá que recibirlos, pero ¿para que los utilizara? le preguntare.." se quedo pensando en que iba a hacer y decirle lo que restaba del día olvidándose de su verdadero objetivo en París

*Otra vez las 3 de la tarde casa de Kate

Había hecho algunas compras ese día olvidándose por completo de los ingredientes para.. tocaron la puerta ¿ahora que? Su sorpresa ya no fue tan grande pero no esperaba que volviera

-Hola- se cruzo de brazos y frunció la frente, Severus sabia que eso no era bueno para iniciar -regresaste-

-no soy una ilusión, ¡créeme!- su típico tono sarcástico, Severus se percato de que estaba mas delgada desde su ultimo desafortunado encuentro y ojerosa

-¿Que lastima, no?-estaba recargada del marco de la puerta evitando que Severus pasara o viera algo del interior

-te traje esto- extendió la bolsa que reconoció inmediato su dueña

-... el día que me tiraste.., lo olvidaste, ¿harás una poción?- estaba sorprendida al final la respuesta al porque las visitas era mas simple de lo que se había imaginado

-¿la abriste?-

-no se cual debería ser la respuesta correcta-

-un rotundo, No- dijo como regañándolo

-entonces no puedo contestarte- "¿porque tanto misterio?" ella solo apretó los labios en desapruebo y la tomo

-Supongo que ahora te tengo que agradecer- un silencio incomodo los invadió, si no discutían no sabían que hacer, "no seas tan ingrata di algo" esa era su conciencia pero lo primero que dijo no fue algo que hubiera pensado…

- ¿quieres pasar?- ya solo le quedaba aceptar lo que había dicho -tengo algo de te hecho-

Severus se sorprendió mucho pero ¿no era eso lo que quería? "no es tan fiera la señorita"

-siendo franco tu te es lo peor que he probado- una ceja curvada y lo que parecía una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kate

-Gracias- "y también ríe eso no se ve diario" Severus no quería regresar a el silencio incomodo

-caminando para acá vi algo parecido a una cafetería- ahora la sorprendida era ella "¿la estaba invitando a salir?" tenia que probarlo

-no tengo dinero muggle-

-si solo tomas un vaso de agua lo pagare yo- se miraban retadoramente no sabían a que estaban jugando pero ninguno tenia nada que perder

-ya que "fuiste franco" y despreciaste mi te mínimo tendrás que invitarme uno- "¿invitar?, ¿cuando se volvió esto una invitación? y cuando acepte que fuera así?"

-agua- fue firme

-de sabor- su condición

-hecho- ¿empate? "¿que clase de juego era ese?"

-muy bien- Severus se adelanto pensando en ¿que había sido eso?, Kate tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo ya que había cerrado la casa y eso la demoro, Ella se cruzo de brazos estiro el cuello de su abrigo y agacho la cabeza el frió era muy intenso, y si tenia el abrigo puesto dentro de la casa que se suponía era bastante mas caliente que afuera, ella se iba congelado, Severus se dio cuenta, pero era muy gracioso verla titiritando

-¿falta mucho?- Severus sonrió como era posible que ella lo hiciera reír

-si algo, debiste traer algo más grueso-

-debiste haberme dado más tiempo-

-debiste haberlo pedido- Le fascinaba verla así tan pálida pero con rojizos sus pómulos y nariz, su cabello negro suelto, largo asta media espalda, su cintura, se sacudió la cabeza empezaba a ver mas de lo que habitual mente veía

-hechiza tu abrigo-

-crees que soy tonta...- no la dejo terminar

-si- cruzo la calle antes de que le contestaran pero escucho el "no traigo mi varita" entraron y al ambiente era mas cálido se miraron y sin decir nada eligieron la mesa con menos luz, tomaron asiento quitándose sus respectivos abrigos ni aunque fuera la reina le quitaría el abrigo

-¿café?- llego la mesera que vestía botas y falda larga, dándole un toque de vestimenta para brujas antiguas

-si- contesto Severus esbozando una sonrisa Kate solo lo miraba irónicamente

-¿usted señorita?- también sonrió, Severus se sintió tonto compartiendo sonrisas con Kate pero eran irónicas así que se consolaba

-2 cafés señorita-contesto el

-si en seguida- espero a que se fuera la mesera pero sin quitar su contacto visual

-y bien-eso era una ¿pregunta?

-¿que?- aunque lo negara le gustaba retarlo por simple gusto

-¿que hacemos aquí? No creo que me buscaras por compañía- "su mirada es seductora, ¿podría ser?, en que piensas Severus"

-quiero que me hables de Clara- ¿era como una orden? Se empezaba a fastidiar de tener que interpretar sus oraciones, pero le contesto

-escucha y muy bien no me gusta hablar mal de nadie mucho menos de mi hermana-

- si se nota, demasiado- su típico sarcasmo para generar el descontento por la contraparte, le encantaba verla enojada

-No, no me gusta-puntualizo- es solo que no te comprometes o por lo menos ella no…-

-y ¿no te gusta hablar mal de las demás personas?- una pequeña sonrisa irónica

-quieres callarte- Kate empezaba a subir la voz

-entonces no me comprometo con ella ¿porque?- que burdo pretexto le daría

-porque te esta usando- nunca pensó escuchar esa respuesta en el ultimo de los casos dirían que el la usaba a ella…

-¿porque haría eso?-ese punto le interesaba, Kate estuvo a punto de responder pero…

-¿Porque te tengo que contestar?-Kate sabía que no podía decir mucho sobre eso

-Porque pagare tu cuenta a menos que prefieras quedarte a lavar platos-

-¿nunca haces nada sin interés?-

-No contigo- su contacto visual se perdió al recibir las tazas de café, ella dio un sorbo ya no quería hablar mas de nada y empezó a odiarse por estar ahí…

-No pienso hacerte caso, tus argumentos no tienen fundamento, no te gusta hablar mal de las personas pero se nota que la odias, y no te culpo no se parecen en nada-

-Lo se, no parece mi hermana- trataba de controlarse los recuerdos la invadían

-No pero el hecho de que tu padre y el de ella sea el mismo las hace mm... hermanas-

-A que quieres llegar-

-Que ella es hermosa, bien educada, inteligente, responsable…-

-que ridículo eres ¿me piensas describir a mi hermana? porque si es así mejor me voy- ya se empezaba a desesperar

-no soportas la verdad- "¿verdad? El no tenia ni idea..."

-eres insufrible no se como pude venir contigo- lo había conseguido la desespero, formo lo que seria una sonrisa y con toda la paciencia le pidió que se sentara de nuevo

-Te voy a explicar, estas aquí para convencerme de que no me comprometa-

-gracias no soy estúpida-

-pues parece-

-ES EL COLMO-

Salió muy enojada, ¿como era posible que siempre lograra sacarla de sus casillas? Hacerla recordar los lapasos mas amargos de su vida; Severus estaba tan divertido y todo para que no le dijera nada, y la ¿poción? se puso de pie dejo dinero en la mesa y salió a buscarla no le fue difícil ya que ella no estaba lejos y además su casa tampoco lo estaba

-ESPERA...espera- la tomo del brazo para que se detuviera, no lo dejaría hablando como hace 2 días, lo logro pero le daba la espalda

-no contestaste todas mis preguntas-

-y ¿porque tendría que haberlas contestado?- ya estaba mas tranquila

-porque si no hubiese sido por mi, tu no tendrías ingredientes para tu poción- ella lo miro ya de frente con cara de desesperación pero después se acordó que quería ir a un restaurante del que había leído tendría que sacar mas provecho de esto...

-¿quieres respuestas? ¿Información? bueno tendrás que hacer algo por mí-

-¿que?- ya la había soltado y se miraban de frente examinado reacciones

-tendrás que llevarme a cenar a el restaurante "Lumier"-

-hay!por favor no puede...- se burlo de esa petición

-sin escusas ¿lo harás? Te espero a las 8- siguió su camino bueno por lo menos ya había logrado ir a cenar...aunque el nunca le dijo que si.


	4. Una cena

-SS-

"¿pero que se creía? ponerle condiciones;ni siquiera a su hermana la había llevado a cenar a un restaurante en París, le dio muchas vueltas asta que decidió que no perdía nada pero ¿porque un restaurante?, sabia de lugares de comida muggle por su padre pero eso de que Katherine quisiera ir a un lugar muggle era muy extraño, supuso que seria interesante? tal vez...

-8 de la noche en punto-

Los golpecitos detrás de la puerta le avisaron que Severus ya había llegado, sabia que iría era como un presentimiento el detalle era que ella aun no terminaba de arreglarse, bajo a recibirlo despeinada y envuelta en un abrigo sobre puesto

-Hola-

-¿ya viste el reloj?-

-se que son las 8 pero aun no termino-

-¿de que?-

-de arreglarme- su cara de eres idiota o ciego acompaño su respuesta

-y ¿piensas que te voy a esperar?-

-por favor pasa solo serán unos minutos-

lo paso a la sala

-siéntate por favor enseguida bajo-

Severus no dijo nada, le divertía el hecho de presionarla "se ve bien con el cabello suelto completamente lacio y brillante", examino detalladamente la casa con una mirada perspicaz quizá podría encontrar algo que le dijera porque usaba ingredientes raros pero no vio ningún frasco solo una mesa de madera oscura y al rededor 4 sillas se escucharon pasos ya venia

-perdón por la tardanza- lucia muy bella Severus se quedo sin habla al verla un vestido negro lago pero que torneaba perfectamente su cuerpo de tirantes sin escote y accesorios en plata que contrastaban con sus ojos; ella se dio cuenta y no desperdicio el momento

-vas a mirarme toda la noche o vamos a ir a cenar-

Severus reacciono presurosamente, al final seguía siendo ...Kate

-¿que te hace pensar eso?-

-el que no muevas ni un músculo-

-no seas ridícula- camino hacia la puerta

-en verdad luzco tan mal-

-que-

-escuchaste-

-no no luces mal eso querías escuchar vamonos-

-sabes dar cumplidos!-

-y tu no siempre te ves horrible-

-GRACIAS, creo- saliendo descubrió un auto negro Severus paso del otro lado pero antes de subir la llamo

-vamonos-

Se adentraron en un auto negro el cual había contratado Severus para que los llevara y trajera, en el camino no articularon palabra pero Severus la miraba en el reflejo de uno de los espejos "luce muy bien, Clara también es muy bonita pero la belleza de Kate es diferente es como mas pura, que estas pensado Snape por favor es hermana de Clara..."

-Y.. ¿que haces por aquí?- era Kate mirándolo interrogante

-nada importante y ¿tu?- ¿ahora estas entablando una conversación con el / ella ? la misma pregunta los atormento

-necesitaba un descanso después de que salimos de Howgarts un lago viaje fue lo único que se me ocurrió-

-ya llegamos-

Bajaron del auto

-¿Porque un lugar muggle?-

-me gusta, no es lindo-

-no me gustan los lugares así-

-Severus- su mirada de desesperación como hablando con un niño chiquito ya se la sabia Severus

-a ti no te gusta nada-

-¿me llamaste Severus?-

-¿Yo? No-"lo hiciste lo hiciste!"

entraron y tomaron la reservacion que Kate había hecho, estando sentados en un mesa elegantemente decorada y con velas iniciaron un intento de conversación

-No se que voy a ordenar-

-pide lo mismo que yo-

-si ordenas igual de mal de como preparas te mejor no ordeno-

-hay no seas un niño-

ordenaron ambos "pollo a la crema"

-creí que las mujeres no cenaban cuando salían-ese comentario le robo una sonrisa

-¿quien te dijo eso?-

-un rumor-

-pues entonces no soy una mujer normal-

-no, yo creo que no-

-no pienso agradecerte por eso-

-no fue un cumplido-

-bueno no estamos aquí por nada verdad ¿a que venimos?-

-quiero que me hables de Clara- era la persona con quien esperaba casarse tenia que estar en primer termino

-Es simple, Clara ,vida perfecta madre perfecta padre adinerado tiene todo lo que siempre quiere y tiene un prometido que se puede decir de ella-

-¿estas celosa?-

-no! es solo que se me hace complicado creer que viviendo en la mimas casa nuestras vidas sean tan diferentes-

-entonces la envidias-

-no bueno...no lo se... y porque te estoy diciendo esto-

-porque accedí venir a cenar si contestabas todas mis preguntas-

-pero estas preguntado sobre mi- "Severus ¿que te pasa? es cierto preguntas sobre ella bueno que tiene eso de malo quieres conocer a la familia de tu prometida ¿no?

-No pregunte sobre ti, es solo que se suscito el tema-

-claro- el mesero los interrumpió pero ambos aceptaron que era un silencio necesario les estaban sirviendo el platillo tenia buena cara

-¿no cocinas mucho verdad?- "otra vez haciéndole preguntas personales" pero no se dio cuenta asta que se maldijo por preguntar

-no- sonrió- prefiero salir a comer- Ya vez Severus la respuesta a porque un lugar muggle

-solo preparo te, pero creo que no soy muy buena-

-no, ¡créeme!- la cena fue silenciosa ya que habían finalizado tenían que despedirse hablando no se podían parar he irse

-Gracias-

-¿como?-

-Gracias por venir-

-no lo hice por ti- el noto que la tristeza la embargaba al haberle dicho eso y se sintió culpable

-¿nos vamos?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió para salir

-si-

Severus se acerco a la caja para cubrir la cuenta…

-Señor su cuenta ya fue cubierta hace mas o menos 15 min. la señorita la cubrió, Como era eso posible "fue cuando dijo que iría al tocador, salio y se subió al auto ella se había adelantado pero al subir ella no estaba se bajo en seguida buscándola con la mirada y...


	5. Chapter 5

perdon los ultimos parrafos del cap. anterior son para ustedes :) gracias por leer :)  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Iban sentados en los extremos mirando a través de sus respectivas ventanas "¿¿¿Que haces Severus??? llevando a cenar a Kate??"

-no puede se ...Detén el auto-

-Que-

-PARA EL AUTO-

-Que te sucede-

-DETEN EL MALTIDO AUTO- abrió la puerta antes de que se detuviera por completo Severus se bajo detrás de ella, esta avanzo lentamente, hacia mucho viento sus ropas eran jaladas por el...

-¿Que te sucede?-

-están aquí- estaban hablando ya de frente Severus la tomaba de los hombros y la veía como desesperada

-¿quienes están aquí?-

-creí que no me encontrarían- su respiración empezó a ser entrecortada

-¿estas bien?-

- no---puedo---respirar- se tomaba el cuello como si esto le diera aliento y por falta de este perdió el conocimiento

-KATE, KATE- "genial ¿ahora que hacia?" tenia que llevarla a San Muggle, entro rápido a el auto y se dirigió a su casa no estaba lejos se tardo como 2 min. en llegar viajo por red flu y rápidamente los atendieron se la llevaron mientras Severus llenaba los formularios

-¿Nombre?-

-Severus Snape-

-¿Es usted familiar?-

-Si yo, NO-"¿que le paso que paso?" esperaba que salieran y le dijeran que estaba bien que no había pasado nada grave pero no le gusto lo que le dijeron al recuperarse esta...

-Familiares de la paciente Katherine Tuller- llamaba el hombre que había atendido a Kate

-¿Si?- "¿que haces Severus?¿que haces aquí?"

-quiere acompañarme-

-si- al parecer se dirigían a la habitación donde estaba internada Katherine

-quería preguntarle sobre las circunstancias que le ocasionaron el ataque-

-¿ataque? ¿cual ataque?-

-la señorita sufrió de un ataque de un tipo de asma, difícil de controlar en un hospital de magos ya que el medicamento lo usan muggels pero existe una poción una que evita estas circunstancias, claro que pueden existir otras enfermedades pero son menos comunes y ya que resulto efectivo lo refutado para un cuadro asmático suponemos que ella es asmática; ¿sabe la razón de porque ella no la ingirió?-

Severus relaciono todo rápidamente la noche la encontró llevaba los ingredientes de su poción y ya que el los tenia ella no la había hecho...¿pero y quien la perseguía?

-No, no sabría el porque-

-bueno la señorita ya esta bien solo hay que cuidar que tome la poción en las fechas requeridas-

-si esta bien-

-bueno me retiro, que este bien-

-asta luego- abría latamente la puerta de la habitación donde se suponía que estaba Kate pero estaba dormida "luce tan bien dormida como una mujer delicada, débil y ...mentirosa, si es cierto era de sangre sucia pero ¿porque? a no ser que Clara igual lo fuera pero Clara dijo que era hija única talvez ella era Hija de mugge una madre muggle... y la víbora me acuso de serlo con sus padres"

-Severus- ella estaba despertando, Severus había empezado a enojarse

-eres una mentirosa-

-Gracias a mi también me da gusto saber que estas bien-

-¿porque habría de alegrarme por una sangre sucia?- "¡acaso quería seguir tratándolo como ingenuo!"

-no Severus espera yo- "ya lo sabia" trato de incorporarse

-estuve a punto de creerte y siempre mentiste-

-NO es ASI-

-para alejarme de la única persona que no me dio la espalda-

-TU no la conoces-"no le iba a permitir que volviera a insultarla"

-¿y tu si? tanto que te jactas de insultarla-

-tu sabes que las cosas no fueron así solo escúchame-

-solo te voy adevetir una cosa si le llega a pasar algo a Clara te encontrare y te acecinare con mis propias manos-

-no Severus SEVERUS-

y así como el se había quedado la ocasión pasada ahora ella se quedo queriendo hacer algo necesitaba que la escuchara, necesitaba que le creyera, necesitaba ser escuchada, necesitaba explicarle empezó a sentir otra vez una ansiedad terrible y la falta de aire se hizo presente mientras perdía el conocimiento y las enfermeras la tendían pensaba en que iba a hacer...ya mas conciente "no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados no se iba condenar toda la vida tenia que impedir esa boda.."

--------------------------------

Gracias por los rew y tratare de publicar cada 2 semanas :)


	6. Pequeños misterios

Después de todo lo sucedido en Paris Kate regreso a su casa tenía que hacer trámites para entrar a trabajar y sus expectativas eran el ministerio, como Auror, había obtenido buenas notas así que esa era su primera opción, pero las sorpresas en su vida no se hacían esperar…

Severus estaba esperando en la sala a que le avisaran a Clara que estaba esperándola, cuando vio a Katherine entrar

-¿que haces aquí?- Aun no olvidaba todo lo que había pasado en Paris y esa espina de que haberlo expuesto frente a sus padres con un calificativo que también la incluía

-¿yo? yo vivo aquí tú ¿que haces aquí?- parecía como si se reprocharan el encuentro

-vine a ver a Clara-

-¡HA!- un silencio y miradas orgullosas los invadieron -¿y ya la llamaron?-

-no, creo que no, me dijeron que esperara aquí a que llegara alguien para avisarle-

-perfecto ahora tengo que hacer el trabajo de los sirvientes, sígueme vamos a su habitación-

Sin más ni más subían las escaleras y daban vuelta a la derecha

-esa es su habitación- dijo señalando una puerta de madera tallada

-muy bien-

Se fue sin mas, molesta por no haber escuchado por lo menor un gracias pero el nunca le había pedido que lo llevara...

Severus no entro, la puerta estaba medio abierta y Clara hablaba al parecer con su madre desde la chimenea, se quedo escuchando

-si mama estoy segura que Severus me ama y es el hombre perfecto además odia a Katherine no creo que exista mejor regalo que el verla muerta-"¿QUE?"

-si Clarita pero debes pensar en todo, tenemos que apresurar todo porque Katherine es capaz de salvarse de esta-

-las clausulas del juramento de mi padre son muy precisas una se queda con todo y la otra sin nada aun que pobre de Katherine supongo que después de esto era mejor que muriera- una pequeña risa malévola fue lo que compartieron madre he hija "¿pero que estaban diciendo? ¿Peor que morir? no había muchas cosas"

-¿porque no entras?- Kate lo miraba doblando un vestido desde la puerta de su habitación

-creo que mejor vengo más tarde esta ocupada-

-por favor desde cuando ese es problema, solo toca-

-no, prefiero venir otro día-

-como quieras- entro a su habitación pero no cerro la puerta Severus se dirigió hacia esta quedándose en la puerta a punto de tocar para que lo viera

-a la mía no puedes entrar-

-¿porque? tienes algún perro o hechizo que no me lo permita-

-no pero no quiero que entres- ya había entrado y se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama y al tocador

-ya entre, ¿que haces?- no sabia si desempacaba o empacaba pero hacia poco del encuentro en Paris lo mas lógico era que desempacara…

-no te interesa- y también que no le contestara era de esperarse…

-¿te vas?-

-ya te dije- no lo miraba seguía empacando como si no estuviera en el cuarto

-es por la boda ¿no es cierto?-

-¿que sabes?- dejo de hacer su maleta y lo miro orgullosa

-sobre el juramento-

-no sabes nada-"que infantil" su cara de desesperación fue explicita

-y sobre el todo y el nada- eso si le preocupo un poco

-¿quien te dijo eso? ¿Clara te lo dijo?-

-¿por eso te vas no? me voy a casar con Clara dentro de 15 días y tu ¿que vas a hacer?-

-huir, no por nada soy Slydering-

-no creí que fueras una cobarde-

-y que quieres que haga, me van a matar, mi propia familia me quiere matar, es mas no se si tu me estas traicionando, al fin y al cabo Clara va a ser tu esposa-

-Si hubiera querido hacerlo ya lo abría hecho-

-yo quería darte las gracias por haberme llevado a San Muggle y pedirte una disculpa por haberte llamado sangre sucia-

-tú lo eres-

-mi madre era muggle y no quiero que pienses que te odio-

-eso no cambiara que me case con Clara- ya había terminado su equipaje y lo llevaba abajo

-por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras-

-y... ¿si no me caso?-

-¿como?-

-si, si no me caso que es lo que pasaría-

-escucha algún día se va a casar una y a la otra la van a cazar, y yo ya prepare todo así que mejor que sea ya- bajo las escaleras con su equipaje haciendo que los sirvientes le ayudaran a sacarlo y a alinearlo con su escoba

-Severus-

-¿Que?-

-No te cases-

-¿Porque?-

Emprendió su viaje y salió a gran velocidad dejando a Severus igual que antes ¿¿¿porque no??? ¿Que pasaría si lo hago? ¿Porque lo estoy dudando?

-SEVERUS, SEVERUS- Clara lo buscaba, este se apresuro y fue a su encuentro

-por fin te encuentro disculpa ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?-si le reprocha le iba preguntar en donde había estado y "escuchando tu conversación con tu madre y después fui con tu hermana" no serian buenas respuestas

-No, hace poco-

-me alegra que vinieras te extrañe mucho y tengo que mostrarte todo lo que tengo planeado pero, aquí no......, vamos a mi habitación te parece....- sus ademanes trataban de seducirlo y no era difícil…

-a esas insinuaciones no me puedo negar- subieron tomados de la mano, cuando ya habían entrado y Clara había asegurado la puerta se acerco totalmente a el

-mejor te muestro todo lo de la boda después te parece- paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se besaron Severus se sintió mal por no sentir deseo, pero la caída de las prendas y el camino a la cama lo hiso olvidar y solo pensar en Clara en verdad era muy hermosa tenia un cuerpo muy bien torneado, pero Kate tenia también un cuerpo excelente y sus labios eran tan deseables y su cabello sentirla ¿que estaría haciendo?.......


	7. Chapter 6

Seveus estaba esperamdo en la sala cuando vio a Kathering entrar

-¿que haces aqui?-

-¿yo? yo vivo aqui tù ¿que haces aqui?- parecia como si se reporcharan el encuentro

-vien a ver a Clara-

-A- un silencio y miradas acenias los invadieron- y ya la llamaron-

-no creo que no me dijeron que esperara aqui a que llegara alguin para avisarle-

-perfecto ahora tengo que hacer el trabajo de los sirvientes, sigueme vamos a su habitacion-

sin mas ni mas subian las escaleras y daban vuelta a la derecha 

-esa es su habitacion- dijo señalando una puerta de madera tallada

-muy bien-

se fue sin mas ni mas, molesta por no haber escuchado por lo menor un gracias pero el nunca le habia pedido que lo llevara...

Severus no entro, la puerta estaba medio abierta y Clara hablaba al parecer con su mama desde la chimenea, se quedo escuchando 

-si mama estoy segura que Severus me ama y es el hombre perfecto ademas odia a Kate no creo que exista mejor regalo que el verla muerta-

-si Clarita pero deves pensar en todo tenemos que apresurar todo porque Kathering es capaz de salvarse de esta-

-las clausulas de el testamento de mi padre son muy presisas una se queda con todo y la otra sin nada aunque pobre de kathering supongo que despues de esto era mejor que muriera- una pequeña risa malevola fue lo que compartiron madre he hija "¿pero que estaban diciendo? peor que morir? no habia muchas cosas "

-¿porque no entras?- kate lo miraba doblando un vestido desde la puerta de su habitacion 

-creo que mejor vengo mas tarde esta ocupada-

-porfavor desde cuando ese es problema, solo toca-

-no, prefiero venir otro dia-

-como quieras- entro a su hbitacion pero no cerro la puerta Severus se dirijio hacia esta quedandose en la puerta a punto de tocar para que lo viera

-a la mia no puedes entrar-

-porque tienes algun perro o hechizo que no me lo permita-

-no pero no quiero que entres- ya habia entrado y se sentaba en una silla sercana a la cama y a el tocador

-ya entre, que haces?-

-no te interesa-

-te vas-

-ya te dije-

-es por la boda no es cierto?-

-que sabes de la boda-

-sobre la herencia-

-no sabes nada-

-y sobre el todo y el nada-

-quien te dijo eso Clara te lo dijo-

-por eso te vas no? me voy a casar con clara dentro de 15 dias y tu que vas a hacer-

-huir, no por nada soy slydering-

-no crei que fueras una cobarde-

-y que quieres que haga ,me van a matar, mi propia familia me quiere matar, es mas no se si tu me estas traicionando, al fin y al cabo Clara va a ser tu esposa-

-Clara a cambiado mucho-

-no Severus, ya la conociste-

-eso no cambiara que me case con ella- ya habia terminado su equipaje y lo llevaba abajo

-por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras-

-y si no me caso?-

-como?-

-si si no me caso que es lo que pasaria-

-escucha algun dia se va a casar una y a la otr la van a cazar y yo y prepare todo asi que mejor que sea ya- bajo las escaleras con su equipaje asiendo que los sirvietes le ayudaran a sacarlo y a alinearlo ocn su escoba 

-Severus- 

-Que-

-No te cases-

-Porque-

Emprnedio su viaje y salio a granvelociada dejando a severus que antes poque no que paara si lo hago?


	8. Chapter 7

Se habian cumplido los 15 dias despues del ultimo encuntro de katherine y Severus, no se habian vuelto a ver pero Severus se atormentaba "¿vendra a la boda, no seas estupido severus por supuesto que NO, ademas a ti que te importa"

-Listo severus no queremos que piensen que no quieres casarte ¿cierto?- cuestionaba el señor Tuller asomandose por la puerta de la habitacion

-si, ya estoy listo- la boda se efectuaria en el jardin de la casa de la novia, el jardin estaba hermosamente decorado las mesas llenas de aristocrasia, el señor Tuller era muy popular y la boda de una de sus hijas merecia un festin seria un ritual rapido casi mugle todo seria de palabra y con un documento para el ministerio 

-¿nervioso?- todos le pregutaban eso, pero no, no lo estaba ¿deveria? que se supone que deveria sentir emocion por vivir ahora y por siempre con Clara se sentia feliz pero no euforico recorrio todas la mesas buscando a Kate pero la musia y una Clara hermosa lo cautivaron la cenremonia empezo todos atentos a las los sortilegios dichos para la union, pero cuando hiban a hacer el pacto increblantable un fuerte estruendo interrumpio la cremonia todo se empezo a oscureser ya muchos se imaginaban que pasaba; Lord Voldemot pasaba, hechisos por parte de magos enmascarados los atacaban, a Clara la alcanzo un hechizo aturdidor, los invitados empesaron a huir y los familiares a pelear, la esistencia no duro mucho algunos magos calleron prisioneros Severus por su parte se habia alejado con Clara en brazos la desaturdiria pero perderia tiempo al hacerlo asi que continio corriendo por los jardines asta internarse no sabia en donde estaba solo sabia que ya no se escuchaba tumulto cuando se considero a salbo la desaturdio

-SEVERUS SEVERUS que paso- lloraba y gritaba alterada por el susto y el ver a Seberus sangrando por todos lados con pequeños rasguños pero algunos mas profundo era cierto que algunos hechisos lo habian alacanzado pero su afan de salir de ai los habia inmutado

-no se que paso pero nesecito tu ayuda ¿en donde estamos?-

-¿como?- se paro y observo su panorama -entramos a el bosque no es cierto?

-si-

-bueno solo ai que llagar a una fuente que esta un poco mas adentro mi padre una vez me dijo que conectaba a atajo de la casa, pero no se si es verdad-

-no tenemos muchas opciones, pero no creo que sea bueno ir a tu casa-

-no te preocupes no creo que sigan ai, personas muy importantes del ministerio estaban en la fiesta ya deven de estar investigando-

-bueno- pero antes de que inciaran su caminata un hechizo ataco a Cara segun Severus era filim el cual le ocaciono cortadas por los brazor y piernas como si infinidad de cuchillas le hubieras rasgadi el cuerpo, cuando fue a auxiliarla un sectusempra lo tomo por sorpresa, el sentir la sangre escurriendo lentamente por su dorso y empapando su camisa, fue su incentivo para empujar a clara dentro del bosque como pudo la tranquilizo y viendo ya mas cerca la fuete camino con mas rigor la sangre que habia perdido empezaba a hacerle sentir mareado y a perder el equilibro pero el que Clara se desmallara por ver tanta sangre no le ayudo tomo la fuente con la punta de los dedos-----


	9. Chapter 8

Habían llegado muy mal heridos Severus como pudo la llevaba en brazos inconsciente y con muchas heridas, al llegar a el trasladar se desvaneció al tocarlo confiando que lo estarian esperando y los atenderían ya no podía mas, sus ultimas imágenes fueron las de una hombre que los llevaba dentro y la voz de una mujer, la sorpresa que se iba a llevar cuando despertara y reconociera a esa mujer...

Snape empezaba a recuperar la conciencia 

-Severus despertaste me alegro-

-Profesor Dombuldor pero que hace aqui, y ¿en donde esta Clara?-

-Tranquilo ella esta bien-

-Y ¿en donde estamos?- se sentía mejor empezaba a armar las piezas

-Es una de las casa cerca de Howgarts- bueno no era una gran referencia pero eso no le preocupaba tanto, ahora no podía ser un mal lugar si Albus Dombuldor estaba y si lo habían atendido

-Profesor quiero ver a Clara-

-No- esa voy seca y fría provenía de una mujer de vestimenta negra que Severus reconoció al instante

-¿Que hace ella aquí?-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-¿en donde esta Clara¿que le hiciste?-

-Severus por favor modérate no estas del todo bien- suplicaba el director

-Profesor esta mujer odia a Clara-

-Talvez Severus pero no la matara estoy seguro- Kate estaba parada con los brazos cruzados sin articular palabra alguna 

-Profesor en verdad quiero ver a Clara-

-Que no escuchaste NoLaVasa ver- su mirada era retadora

-Severus me tengo que ir regresare a verlos en unos días-no había escuchado lo que el director le decía si no que siguió con su discusión 

-no tengo porque hacer lo que dices-

-TIENES POQUE ESTAS EN MI CASA Y SI NO TE PARECE LA PUERTA ESTA ABIERTA PERO CLARA no sale de aquí-

-Pues tienes razón no tengo porque estar aquí- trato de levantarse pero la punzada en estomago por el hechizo sectusempra fue mas grande que se recostó mas rápido de lo que se levanto ocasionando sangrado otra vez

-Pero si parecerás niño- se acerco a revisar la herida

-NO necesito de tu ayuda- se sentía muy vulnerable estando en esa situación y molesto por las caras de desesperación que Kate hacia 

-no seas infantil nisiquiera puedes moverte- era cierto la herida le dolía, pero ¿porque no le daba una poción? y ya se acerco a la herida descubriendo su torneado pecho, cosa que a ambos incomodo y ella temblaba cada vez que con un lienzo trataba de limpiar para después untar una poción, no sabia porque temblaba tanto si ya lo había hecho cuando habían llegado, el nerviosismo la atacaba ¿pero porque? ahora el la miraba y checaba cada movimiento al terminar de limpiar la sangre seca no pudo mas

-tienes que untarte esta poción en la herida-

-¿DISculpa?-

-¿eres sordo o que? úntatela-

-y como quieres que lo haga si siquiera puedo mover bien los brazos-"lo que había dicho fue usado en su contra"

-entonces deja de presionarme-

-pero si yo no he dicho nada-

-pero lo piensas-

-ja según tu que pienso-

-que no lo hago bien y esperas que me equivoque para echármelo en cara-

-segura que eso es lo que pienso- decía esto con una mirada picara, no podía aceptar que había pensado en una sencilla poción, pero si era cierto Kate era una mujer muy hermosa y no iba a negarle que en camison y bata se veía mejor

-aaa tenias que ser hombre-

-porque dices eso en que crees que pienso- ella sabia que la miraba diferente o mejor dicho ahora la admiraba como mujer

-arréglatelas como puedas yo no te voy a atender mas-

-no creo que el profesor piense lo mismo-

-no le vas a decir nada-

-si haces un buen trabajo y quisiera que fuera rápido porque el dolor esta continuando- "¿ahora que hacer?" delicadamente empezó a untar la poción a la que Severus reconoció como cicatrizante pero notaba el nerviosismo de Kate cadá vez que rozaba su piel, Severus sintió placer de sentirla aunque eran frías sus manos hicieron que el cerrara los ojos y se relajara para disfrutar y sentir como el dolor se iba y solo dejaba sentir el placer..

"Que haces Kate no puedes disfrutar tocarlo porque te pones tan nerviosa, claro, es porque solo busca un error, si pero tiene los ojos cerrados por merlín termina ya, rápido ; eran los tormentosos pensamiento de esta cuando le realizaba las curaciones a Snape

-Listo- como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño reacciono rápidamente

-solo espero que no queden cicatrices-

-no tan grande como la que tienes mas arriba en el pecho-

-¿como sabes eso?-

-Severus, te tuve que quitarte la camisa, la que tenias estaba muy sucia y llena de sangre- "cosa que fue muy inteligente y degustante de mi parte el hombre no estaba tan mal tenia su cuerpo bien torneado"

-pues no me parece que me desvistas cuando estoy inconsciente-

-¿y cuando lo estas?- "QUE DIJISTE KATHERINE porque dices eso por merlín que dijiste que DIJISTE"

-Severus veo que ya estas bien estaba tan preocupada pero si te lastimaron tanto que yo no ...me asuste tanto-

las palabras de Clara despertaron a Severus que continuamente se preguntaba que era lo que había escuchado si había escuchado bien y si era así, no ,Kate no podría hacerle una cuestión así y eso que significaba; Kate salió rápidamente al ver entrar a Clara con los mismo pensamientos "QUE DIJISTE QUE RAYOS DIJISTE PORQUE, QUE ESTAS LOCA" se lo pregunto mil veces en su habitación y a la hora de dormir solo daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama "¿que paso Kate¿que paso? que de detestarlo ahora ahora...ahora ¿que paso¿que te pasa Kate? que cosas dices ¿porque no lo ?..no lo no lo...no no podía estar ...eso era para mujeres débiles además no de el ¿porque el? no el, no ¿que tienes maldita sea Severus Snape? que me revienta que estés con otras pero no te puedo tener cerca, pero me pregunto todo el día ¿que haces?" definitivamente no dormiría se levanto y decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua para tomar unas efectivas pastillas para dormir...y por su parte Severus estaba igual claro que con doble problema

-Que te pasa Severus te noto un poco distraído-

-no, lo siento Clara, pensaba en ...olvídalo-

-dímelo Severus siempre hemos estado juntos en la buenas y en las malas-

-por cierto lamento todo eso no se como pudieron encontrarnos-

-yo si lo se-

-que dices-

-hay por favor crees que Katherine iba permitir que me quedara con lo que mas ha anhelado-

-¿la herencia?- sonaba tan ilógico

-no es solo por ella, hay una amuleto, por decirlo así, en la herencia de mi padre que la protegerá de una maldición bueno en realidad protegerá a la que lo tenga-

-de que maldición-

-es algo largo de contar lo importante es que ambos estamos a salvo y tenemos que irnos de aqui-

-yo no creo que Kate quiera hacernos daño-

-KATE¿desde cuando la llamas así?- mal mal Severus gran error

-no, me refiero a que nos permitiera estar en su casa-

-Severus no lo vez todo estuvo planeado para que llegáramos aquí por si salíamos vivos, tenemos que irnos, en cuanto te mejores nos vamos- eso era cierto ¿porque esa casa¿porque la de ella? pero el director habia estado aì ¿que estaba pasando?

-bueno Sev te dejo descansar ¿no quieres algo, un vaso de agua o algo-

-en realidad me siento mejor y talvez en unas horas salga a cenar-

-pero Severus no hay problema yo puedo traer lo que gustes-

-Clara no soy un inútil quiero caminar un poco-

-esta bien- Severus sabia que Clara quería quedarse con el a dormir pero necesitaba su espacio para pensar... para pensar en todo 

-ve a dormir Clara si queremos irnos tenemos que recuperar fuerzas-

-esta bien, si me necesitas estaré cerca-

-si- Mientras ella se iba tranquilamente, Severus quería descansar pero no podía, siempre que lo intentaba Kate invadía sus pensamientos, el verla temblorosa atendiéndolo, la ponía nerviosa y eso le causaba gracia pero sus cuidados fueron muy buenos ya no sentía dolores, cansado de tratar de dormir salió a caminar tenia que conocer el lugar por lo menos antes de irse y talvez encontrara algo que le ayudara; había un largo pasillo y varias puertas a la derecha y a la izquierda y una al fondo por lo general las que estaban en los extremos eran habitaciones y las otras estancia, al llegar a la puerta de madera un poco hinchada rechino pero según parecía nadie había escuchado por lo que había visto en el pasillo y si esta era en realidad su casa, Kate no era muy buena decorándola solo tenia lo esencial una mesa con flores que por cierto ya estaban secas en los pasillos y cuadros pero a la habitación en la que entro Severus, era muy similar a la sala de este solo que todo estaba en perfecto orden incluso parecía que asta el fuego que se había encendido al entrar en la chimenea tenia un ritmo definido, empezó a leer títulos que le eran familiares de pociones, de artes oscuras, varias ramas de la magia e incluso libros muggles una sección de cultura general y...

-¿que haces aquí?- Kate lo había descubierto llevaba una bata larga y negra siempre llevaba el cabello perfectamente peinado pero ahora lo llevaba suelto, estaba molesta como se atrevía a deambular en su casa no podía permitir que entrara mas de lo que ya estaba

-no podía dormir-

-y por eso deambulas en mi casa-

-la habitación que me diste es lo mas frió que he visto siquiera tiene algún libro-

-si no te paréese ya te dije que te puedes ir- es cierto ella ya lo había corrido desde el principio no había razón para acusarla pero tenia que indagar mas

-interesantes libros los que tienes-

-largo de aquí-

-y tu habitación-

-ESO A TI que te IMPORTA- puso el vaso que llevaba con furia en la mesa nunca le había plantado una bofetada a Severus pero al ver esa fuerza no quería medirla

-tienes razón pero ya que...- doblo su brazo y con su mano trato de presionar sobre su pecho para calmar el dolor de una punzada

-¿estas bien?- "¿que le pasaba? talvez le había dolido la herida" se acerco y quito suavemente su mano de el pecho

-¿puedo?- empezó a desabotonar su camisa y a checar la herida, el dolor de herida fue desapareciendo conforme ella desbrochaba su camisa, Severus sintió un cambio en su respiración al sentir sus manos frías en su pecho

-no te preocupes no es nada grave solo...- lo que si era grave era lo cerca que estaban, sus ojos iban desde la mirada fija asta sus labios se empezaron a acercar lentamente...

-¿que haces?-fue un susurro

-no lo se- que se apago con un beso que se apasiono con los precavidos movimiento de sus manos asta quedar abrazados cuando el la tomaba por la cintura y ella subía sus manos para jugar con su cabello...

-NO-

"¿Que hiciste Kate¿que hiciste?" salió casi llorando de la biblioteca "¿porque¿porque¿que fue eso, se besaron lo besaste no podía ser eso no podía ser"

Severus se sentía terriblemente culpable de repente, Clara no existía solo existía Kate y sus atenciones y ese beso que detuvo por un instante su tiempo ¿porque tenia miedo de caer en un engaño? no podía estar con ella además de ser la media hermana de Clara además no eran muy buenas las referencias de Kate pero ¿porque no dejas de pensar en ella¿porque la besaste¿porque? ...ambos se encerraron en sus habitaciones asta que los ruidos hicieron que Severus saliera 


End file.
